Minor Characters in VeggieTales
This list is for characters who only appear in VeggieTales, listed in chronological order. Lumpy and two other Singing Closet Monsters After Bob was singing about not being afraid to Junior, three monsters showed up from his closet and hopped into his sock drawer. The first monster is Lumpy, who is sea foam green with pink spots on him, a big pink nose and eyelids. The second one is yellow with sea foam green eyelids and a light blue mohawk. The third one is orange with purple eyelids, spikes and a big purple nose. They only appeared in Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, though Lumpy has appeared as a hood ornament in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and The Toy That Saved Christmas. Fun Facts *Lumpy is the only named monster out of the three, as confirmed by Phil Vischer. *Lumpy's design may be inspired later for the Fib. Henry the Potato A potato miner from West Virgina. Henry '''is a coal miner from West Virginia. During the commercial for the Forgive-o-Matic, he recommend costumers the Ginsu teak knives. Henry only appeared in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, Are You My Neighbor? and Josh and the Big Wall!, though he makes an appearance in both versions of Bob and Larry's ABC's. Voice * Mike Nawrocki Fun Facts *Most fans think he was redesigned as Po-Tato. However, it's impossible that's the same character. Lovey Asparagus '''Lovey is Archibald's wife. She used to appear alongside her husband. Filmography *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Josh And The Big Wall (The song of the Cebu in the background of the slide of Larry with his Aunt Ruth) *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? (does not speak) *Bacon and Ice Cream (mentioned; referred as wife) Other * Bob and Larry's ABC's Voice * Gail Freeman-Bock Fun Facts *Originally, she used the same model as Junior's mother in Take 38. However, after Junior was created, they created a new model for her. Palmy The Palm Tree Palmy ' is a palm tree. Bob, Larry, and their passengers were stranded. Palmy lives on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Archibald and his wife think that a nearby tree is calling Larry's name, but then discover it is Bob on top of the tree. Later in the story, after everyone forgives Larry for crashing the boat, they think they hear a tree speaking again, only this time they were right. A palm tree named Palmy comes up to them and congratulates them on forgiving each other, then sings The Forgiveness Song. The coconuts hanging from him sang along. Filmography *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *A Very Veggie Christmas Other * Bob and Larry's ABC's Voice Actors *Jeff Morrow Carrot Guards The Carrot Guards first appear when they were told to seize Rack, Shack and Benny and throw them in the furnace. However, before they fall into the furnace fire, Laura Carrot rescues them. Two of the guards pursue them on flying cars into the factory vents. One of the guards crash into a wall and falls into a vat of chocolate. The second guard goes through the wrong vent and also falls in a vat of chocolate. The carrot guards only appeared in ''Rack, Shack and Benny. In that episode, they were eyeless. They later appeared in The League of Incredible Vegetables and Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, but as policemen with visible beady eyes. Fun Facts * Despite other carrots in the early episodes including Dad Carrot and Scooter Carrot, the Carrot Guards' top part of their heads (which is split by a line between like with the rest of their bodies) is cut off by their police caps, hence hiding their eyes. Manuel Manuel is Larry's Mexican friend who joins him in singing Feliz Navidad. His only appearance to date was in the first Christmas album A Very Veggie Christmas. He is not to be confused with the role Archibald played in Beauty and the Beet. Voice * Javier Alverez Fun Facts * According to Mike, he originally intended to have Manuel be voiced by his friend Manuel Valencia who, along with Mike's wife Lisa, did the Spanish translation for Dance of the Cucumber but he was too busy. Art Bigotti Asparagus Art Bigotti is known as the famous bowler who appeared a few times in the series. He originally appeared in a signed plate that Junior's dad owned, which Junior later broke when he tried grabbing it from the cabinet. He later appeared psychically in the Silly Song Larry's High Silk Hat while waiting for the trolley, and possibly in the Christmas special The Star of Christmas as a banker. Bigotti actually spoke in Creativity City with a Chicago accent. Filmography *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (picture cameo only) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (Larry's High Silk Hat) (first physical appearance) *The Star of Christmas (possible appearance) Other * VeggieTales Creativity City Voice Actors *Mike Nawrocki Fun Facts *According to Phil, he was solely created was because his name rhymes with "naughty". Grim Tickler Whenever someone has to be sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, a long thin veggie that wears a brown robe with a long feather comes out and tickles the punished victims to the island endlessly. He doesn't speak at all, and eerie organ-like music plays whenever he shows up. He is only seen in Esther. Fun Facts *The name was coined by Mike Nawrocki in the episode commentary. **On a similar note, Phil stated that a child of a close friend of his called it "Bad Bird". *In the concept art, the Grim Tickler was going to have glove-like hands, similar to what the Snoodles have later. *If you look closely, you can see he only has a nose and no eyes. Meaning the character is eyeless. Penelope and Mabel Penelope and Mabel are both minor and recurring female characters that appeared in VeggieTales. In their debut, they were waiting for husbands to come back home from pillaging the other night. The two later appeared in Jonah when they spotted the prophet by the docks, and wonder what's the new message from God. Penelope is a yellow pear with a green nose, and speaks in a British accent. Mabel is an asparagus, and speaks with a Cockney accent. Fun Facts *In the first episode, Penelope was originally an unnamed pear with no hair. *Mabel's model is somewhat based on Lovey. Originally during the first episode, her model was based on Lisa Asparagus. *In later episodes, Penelope gained an American accent, possibly because her original actress left the show. **Though like Charlie Pincher, she probably switches accent for whatever role she plays. The Captain of S. S. Minnow After God told Maewyn that it's time for him to leave Ireland, Maewyn spotted a dock and talked to '''the Captain there if he can have a lift. The Captain says he can, and the whole crew went to French. They were suppose to head to the nearest town, but there directions were a bit off, and got lost and ran out of supplies. The Captain asks Maewyn if he can for some food, which they later did when one of the sailors spotted some pigs. The Captain and his crew later thanked Maewyn and God for the food. They eventually got to the next town afterwards. He was only seen in the Story of St. Patrick. Voice Actors *Greg Whalen Fun Facts *Considering how his accent is portrayed, it's assumed the Captain's Scottish. Pea Girls The Pea Girls worked mostly as cheerleaders at football games, and know for their styles. They also work for Vanna Banana. One pea has blonde hair with pigtails, the second one has red hair with pearl earrings, and a purple bow in a ponytail, and the third one has brown hair. As cheerleaders, they hold purple pom poms. Appearances They first appeared in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush and appeared ever since. Marching Band Members After Gideon's final warriors were chosen by God, they have to dress up as Marching Band Members to scare the Midianite camps with their horns, drums, and flashlights. Percy Pea is one of these warriors. Appearances They first appeared in Gideon: Tuba Warrior and appeared ever since. Lumberjacks Lumberjacks are carrots and background characters that originally worked at Dooley and Sons Lumber Camp. Their costume are typical traditional, old-style lumberjacks, ranging from red to blue. They originally appeared in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue and Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. Milano, Espresso, and Dorito ' ' Milano, Espresso, and Dorito are Gelato's brothers. They originally left to go to the Island of Boyardee, until a whale swallowed them. They were soon reunited when the whale swallowed Gelato and they soon escape the belly of the beast. They share the same designs to Larry's Brothers. Espresso and Dorito only appear in Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't, while Milano would go to appear in The Little House That Stood as the Master Builder. Voice Actors *Lee Tockar (Milano and Dorito) *Trevor Devall (Espresso) Fun Facts *Their names are a take to Milan (The city of Italy), Espresso coffee, and Frito-Lays' Doritos. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Minor Characters